


Shattered Glass First Time

by QueenAkadeannaHawk



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAkadeannaHawk/pseuds/QueenAkadeannaHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowerdancer had never set foot in a Black Gated Dimension, however Stargance had been preparing her to one day set foot in one this is the story of her first time to help Megatron of the Dimension Of Darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own transformers, I don’t own Optimus Prime, I don’t own Megatron, I own the term Black Gated Dimension, I own the Dimension Of Darkness however I don’t own the idea of it (as it’s basically the Shattered Glass Dimension/Universe), I own Stargance, I own Flowerdancer Prime, I own Akadeanna Hawk, I own Stargance, I own Veronica, I don’t own GI Joe, I don’t own Cobra, I own the phrase The Fire Chases The Sky Because The Sky Chases The Fire, I own the phrase as well The Sky Chases The Fire Because The Fire Chases The Sky; I own the nicknames Little Flower and Fire.

Flowerdancer stood in her Berthroom nervous as hell, she wasn’t alone as Stargance was there he was polishing her beautiful red and black armor, she bore no markings at this time as she was getting ready for her first journey into a Black Gated Dimension, Stargance was preparing her making sure the female Prime looked her finest.

 

Stargance finally spoke and asks, “How are you feeling Flowerdancer?” Flowerdancer blinks at her mentor and she says, “Absolutely terrified, I’m used to Autobots being good and Decepticons being evil. You’ve taught me all about the differences between us and a Black Gated Dimension, but I’m still terrified.” Stargance chuckles softly and says, “That’s perfectly normal Flowerdancer, I was my first time going into one.”

 

Flowerdancer was glad that Stargance who seemed such a strong Mech was just like her the first time he did this, frightened, Stargance says, “If anything goes crazy you can reach me just the way anyone else would reach one of us if in trouble.” Flowerdancer nods and says, “Cry out to the Dimensional Gates with my spark.” Stargance says, “Yes that’s all you have to do and I’ll be there in a spark-pulse.”

 

Flowerdancer nods weakly and asks, “So where is it that you are sending me?” Stargance sighs and says, “I am sending you to the Dimension I just finished teaching you about the Dimension Of Darkness, the Decepticon leader Megatron is very ill, you are medically inclined and I am not, I wish I could go with you, but you know how important the meeting is that I am attending.”

 

Flowerdancer winces at his words so he was sending her to the Dimension Of Darkness, but she takes a deep breath and says, “I hope I can save him, I might hate him here, however you have taught me in the Black Gated Dimensions things are different then here, I hope everything goes smoothly.” Stargance reaches up and brushes his servos feather-light against her wings placing Decepticon Markings with Gold Stripes on them and he says, “Well I’m always here to help if things go bad, but with Gold Striped Decepticon Markings things shouldn’t go bad.”

 

Flowerdancer raises a brow and she asks, “What does the Gold Stripe mean?” Stargance says, “Well you see normally Primes like you are evil there, however the rare ones who are good like you will wear a Gold Stripe across Decepticon markings, the markings will remain with you from now on and the color of the stripe will change depending on what color represents a good Prime in a Black Gated Dimension.”

 

Flowerdancer sighs and says, “I appreciate your advice and training Stargance. I think maybe our friendship might also help keep me safe while there.” Stargance nods and says, “That is possible Flowerdancer,” he pauses and walks over and picks up her medical kit and returns to her placing it over her shoulder so it fell to her left hip and he says, “You better go now Flowerdancer.”

 

Flowerdancer winces and says, “All right Stargance.” The Dimensional Guardian who had been training Flowerdancer since she was ready was now sending her not that far from home, but still into what was considered dangerous for a Prime like her. Stargance says, “Good luck Flowerdancer.” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “Thanks Stargance.” She steps away from her mentor and takes a deep breath before triggering her Dimensional Warping abilities focusing on the Dimension she had only seen in the pictures and her room disappears and soon the Decepticon Medbay appeared.

 

Flowerdancer looks around hiding the fact she was scared out of her wits it was hidden because she had her Golden Ceremonial Mask up, her crimson red optics remained firm just as Stargance told her to do if she was scared. There was bustle all around the Medbay and she could see what looked like the built of Megatron except it was a Protoform look not the massive figure she knew.

 

As she was looking one of the medic’s stops and looks at her and he asks, “Who are you? How did you get in here?” Flowerdancer recognized Hook’s voice and she lowers her Ceremonial Mask and she says, “Stargance sent me, my name is Flowerdancer.” She refused to add the title of Prime remembering her lessons.   Hook looks the female Seeker up and down and he noticed she has a medical kit on her left hip and he asks, “Why didn’t he come himself? Do you know who I am?”

 

Flowerdancer sighs and says, “He had a very important meeting to attend so he sent me instead. Yes your name is Hook, you don’t look like the one where I come from, but your voice is the same.” Hook frowns, but he says, “Well at least he sent someone to try and help.   Yes you are right my name is Hook. So where exactly do you come from?” He leads the female Seeker towards the Protoform figure and Flowerdancer shrugs and says, “I come from the same Dimension Stargance comes from, I don’t know what you call our home.”

 

Hook stops at the Medical Berth and he says, “Oh so you are from the Protection Dimension then. He says it’s a Golden Gated Dimension, where Autobots are good and Decepticons like us are evil.” Flowerdancer nods and says, “If the Protection Dimension is what you call the light-half of Dimension 8 yeah then that’s where I’m from, I am still learning the different names other Dimensions have for our home.”

 

Hook nods and says, “Yeah that’s what we call the light-half of our Dimension. What do you call it?” He stops then indicates the large form on the Medical Berth and says, “He’s the one you are here to try and help.” Flowerdancer turns her attention to the large form and starts to examine him before she says, “We call our home the Safe Haven Dimension. So this is your Megatron then? I ask as that is who Stargance told me I would be treating here.”

 

Hook blinks and says, “I’ve heard that mentioned before, but nobody knew where it was as we can’t find records on it, but it being what we call the Protection Dimension makes sense on the confusion.   Yes this is our Megatron,” he pauses and blinks and gasps before saying, “You’re a Prime!”

 

Flowerdancer chuckles lightly and says, “I’m surprised you _just_ noticed that Hook, but I am a Gold Stripe Prime.”   Hook sighs and says, “I was too concerned for Megatron then to notice something like that, I’m glad you are a good one then. Bet you serve the Autobots in your home.” Flowerdancer nods continuing her scans and says, “Yes I do I co-lead the 2 Autobot teams of my Dimensions Autobot teams, though while I am here I will fight for and protect the Decepticons.”

 

Hook sighs and says, “I’m glad hearing your words. How come you know medic information?” Flowerdancer looks up and she says, “I was trained to be a medic before I became a Prime and even after I became one I still continued my medic training.” Hook smiles and says, “That makes sense. Do you know if you can help Megatron?”

 

Flowerdancer looks back at the large Mech and she nods and says, “Yes I can help him. Though I am curious how you’ve heard of the Safe Haven Dimension before.”   Hook was relieved the female Prime could help their leader and was shocked when she asked him how they had heard of her home and he shrugs and says, “We have 3 Seekers here who speak of the Safe Haven Dimension, that’s the only reason we have heard of it and I’ve heard among Cobra that there is a Human female who speaks of it as well.”

 

Flowerdancer winces so that’s how they had heard of her home before and she says, “I’d like to meet the 3 Seekers once I’m done helping Megatron, then I’d like to go to Cobra and meet the Human who speaks of it as well.” Hook says, “I’ll make sure you get to meet them.” Flowerdancer nods and starts to work on treating Megatron, she had only seen this once and it had happened to her own Megatron.

 

Hook asks, “Have you seen what happened to him before?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “Just once a very long time ago, during what is referred to as the reign of Queen Akadeanna Hawk in my Dimension.” Hook was startled she had seen this only once before and he asks, “Who was it? Did he or she survive?” Flowerdancer sighs and nods at Megatron and says, “It was his counterpart who it was, I had just finished learning about it the day it had happened, but yes he survived.”

 

Hook winces at her words, but then he remembered something she had mentioned 2 Autobot teams and he asks; “Was that a mistake that you said there are 2 Autobot teams where you come from?” Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, “No it wasn’t a mistake we do have two teams. One is called the Ark Autobots lead by Optimus Prime and the other is referred to as the Moon Wind Autobots and they are led by a set of twin Primes named Stardancer Prime and Stargazer Prime.”

 

Hook winces and says, “We only have one team, that’s why I asked. Who does the Nemesis belong to where you come from? What about the Ark? The Ark belongs to us Decepticons here and the Nemesis belongs to the Autobots.” Flowerdancer finishes treating Megatron and walks away and sits down delicately on a medical Berth and she says, “The Autobots led by Optimus Prime they control the Ark, while our Decepticons control the Nemesis. Though while I am here that helps that this ship is the Ark as I know my way around my Ark.”

 

Hook follows after the female as she walked away from Megatron and he says, “That’s shocking that the Ark belongs to one of your Autobot teams while the Nemesis belongs to us. What about Megatron? Why did you leave him?” Flowerdancer looks at the Mech and she says, “I know it’s shocking. I left his side because I have finished treating him; thankfully he wasn’t in as bad of condition as mine was.”

 

Hook was relieved she had only left his leader because she was finished treating him. He asks, “Would you like me to get the 3 Seekers now?” Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, “Yes please Hook.” The medic bows and leaves the Medbay to get the 3 Seekers, wondering vaguely if she knew them and wondering if Little Flower or Fire was alive in her Dimension.

 

Flowerdancer sat watching Megatron from her spot and then jumps down off the medical Berth when she heard a groan from the Mech and she walks closer to him and watches as his midnight blue optics on-lined and he looks around and a hoarse voice asks, “Where is Hook?” Flowerdancer looks at him and says, “He went to get the 3 Seekers who speak of the Safe Haven Dimension.”

 

The large Mech looks towards the female’s voice and was about to try and tense as he could see she was standing like a Prime, but then he saw Gold Stripes across Decepticon markings gracing her wings and he asks, “Who are you? I’ve never seen you before. Why did he go and get them?” Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, “My name is Flowerdancer, as I can tell you already have realized I am a Prime, but by the stripes you know I am a good one.   He went to get them for me.”

 

Megatron tries to sit up and Flowerdancer helps the Mech sit up and sits next to him and leans him against her so he wouldn’t fall back down, but he asks, “Why would they matter to you Flowerdancer? How did you get here?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “Because they are from my home, the confusion with the name is that you call the Safe Haven Dimension the Protection Dimension. I am like Stargance, I am a Dimensional Guardian, he and I are the last 2 Guardians; he had a very important meeting to attend and I’m the only one between me and him that is medically inclined so he sent me here.”

 

Megatron nods it made sense why Stargance had sent her to help him and he says, “I’m thankful he sent you. Will I be all right?” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Yes you will be fine, I’ve seen what ailed you only once before, but you weren’t as bad as he was. It was your counterpart where I come from.”

 

Megaton was startled, but he notices something and asks, “Why do you have red optics? You are good, but you bear the optic color of someone who is evil.” Flowerdancer blinks at his question nobody had ever asked her that and she sighs and says, “I was supposed to have a twin sister, but she died when we were still inside our mother,” she pauses and touches near her left optic before continuing, “I chose crimson red optics to honor her as her eye color was ruby red.”

 

Megatron was startled at her words, but it made sense and he says, “You must be a Half-Breed then by the way you are talking. Born Human or Seeker?” Flowerdancer sighs and pulls out a picture of her in her Human form and she shows it to Megatron and says, “I was born a Human, I became a Half-Breed when I was 15; this picture was taken yesterday of me in my Human form by my Great-Grandson.” Megatron looks at the female Human and he smiles and says, “You sure are beautiful. Great-Grandson? You look too young to have a Great-Grandson.”

 

Flowerdancer chuckles and says, “Thank you Megatron. That is because I am a Human Goddess that I look too young to have a Great-Grandson, I was born at the beginning of time, but being a Goddess I stopped aging at 38 that’s why I don’t look like I’m over 38 years old.” Megatron was shocked by her words, but it made sense why she looked so young.

 

Before he could speak though the Medbay doors opened and 3 Mech Seekers stepped in then Hook stepped in behind the last one who was pure black.   Hook walks closer to Flowerdancer and says, “These are the 3 Seekers who I said that speak of the Safe Haven Dimension Flowerdancer.” Flowerdancer carefully stood back up glad Megatron seemed stronger now as he didn’t seem to waiver.

 

Flowerdancer moves closer to the three moving to the black one first as he looked so familiar, but she couldn’t put a digit on where he did, before she could speak the Mech says, “My name is Moonwind, Hook says that you know of our home.” Flowerdancer smiles at his words and says, “A pleasure to meet you Moonwind. Yes I know of the Safe Haven Dimension as it is also my home; the problem with why this Dimension has never heard of our home is there is a name conflict they call it the Protection Dimension.”

 

Moonwind’s red optics light up at her words and he says, “I’m thankful to know why they’ve been confused on our home.” Flowerdancer was about to say something when something hit her and she looks closer at the crimson red optics of the Mech! Oh Primus! Moonwind that was Ironhide’s son’s name, but no he died at 3 hours old!

 

Moonwind blinks and asks, “What’s wrong?” Flowerdancer looks at him and says, “First of all my name is Flowerdancer Prime, as you know I’m not like the Primes here as I am from the Safe Haven Dimension like you 3 are. You said you’re names Moonwind? That’s impossible I know only one Moonwind was ever born in the Safe Haven Dimension born son of Megatron and Ironhide, but he died at 3 hours old.”

 

Moonwind shakes his helm no and says, “Carrier Ironhide lied about that, he was afraid what our Megatron would do if he knew about me, he brought me here to be raised to be able to one day return home once I was big enough and trained to be able to defend myself, Stargance brought me and Carrier Ironhide here.” Flowerdancer was startled at his words and Megatron spoke and says, “It is true what he says Flowerdancer, I am the one who raised him here.”

 

Flowerdancer glances at Megatron and says, “I’m glad to know the truth.” Moonwind asks, “How did you know about me though?” Flowerdancer touches his Faceplates and says, “Because I am the one who delivered you Moonwind, I only wear Decepticon markings here to protect me.” Moonwind was shocked so she was the same Seeker who delivered him into their Dimension so long ago and he says, “I can’t believe it; that is shocking that was you who delivered me.”

 

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Bet as hard as it is for me to believe that you are still alive after all this time, but I am thankful you are.” She then turns her attention to the pure Gold Seeker even his optics were golden and she asks, “And who might you be?”

 

The golden Seeker smiles softly and says, “My name is Lightwind, I am Bondmate of Moonwind. Have you heard of me? Or did you know me?” Flowerdancer blinks wracking her memories trying to remember the name Lightwind and then again it hit her yup she knew that name too and she chuckles lightly and says, “I never had the honor of meeting you Lightwind you were taken away before I was born; but I have heard stories of you from your creators, you are eldest son of Skywarp and Thundercracker.”

 

Lightwind smiles so she had known of him, but had never known him except through the stories from his creators and he says, “Yes that is true who I am. Oldest son of Skywarp and Thundercracker? Last I knew I was their only child.” Flowerdancer chuckles and says, “They’ve had 2 more sons since you. One’s name is Starscream and the other one is named Blackwing who is only a few days old.”

 

Lightwind smiles at her words and he says, “I’m glad to know my creators have had siblings since me. Do you have pictures of them? I’m actually expecting.” Flowerdancer pulls out a picture which was of Starscream holding Blackwing and hands it to Lightwind and says, “Here, this was taken actually when Blackwing was a few hours old, that’s your other brother Starscream who is holding him.”

 

Lightwind smiles as his 2 younger brothers were handsome and adorable he says, “Brother Starscream sure is handsome and little Blackwing is adorable.” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “I’m glad you think so, I am glad you are expecting I bet Skywarp and Thundercracker will be happy to know they are going to be grandparents by Human terms.” Lightwind offers the photo back, but Flowerdancer shakes her helm and says, “No keep it I have plenty and I see them both daily.”

 

Lightwind holds the picture of his younger brother’s close and Flowerdancer turns her attention to the last of the 3 Seekers he was as tall as her, but his optics were steel-blue, but before she could speak to him in what almost seemed like a meek voice spoke from the figure and he asks, “All I want to know from you Miss is about someone who I miss so much from my home, I hope you know about her.”

 

Flowerdancer was startled such a proud looking Mech could seem so meek as he spoke and she smiles softly at him and says, “I’ll do my best to tell you about her if I could, but please call me Flowerdancer, everyone else does even my men do even though I’m a Prime.” Skyfire stared at the female Seeker, Flowerdancer! No it couldn’t be; it had to be coincidental.

 

Skyfire speaks again still sounding so meek and he says, “Her name to me was Little Flower or Fire, but to everyone else it was Akadeanna or Queen Akadeanna Hawk.” Flowerdancer stared, but she asks, “How do you know about her?” Skyfire spoke again and he says, “I met her when she was 4 years old and she became my flight partner a month after she turned 4 and we flew together for 11 years until The Navigant took me away from her bringing me here to this mixed up Dimension.”

 

Flowerdancer stared oh Primus! Skyfire was alive and she moves closer to him and touches his Faceplates softly and she says, “The Fire Chases The Sky Because The Sky Chases The Fire,” she pauses and then she says, “I’m right here. I am Flowerdancer Prime co-leader of the Ark Autobots and the Moon Wind Autobots like this, but as a Human I was once known as Queen Akadeanna Hawk I was First Queen Of Egypt it is now Fleet Admiral Akadeanna Hawk co-leader of GI Joe.”

 

Skyfire was shocked the female Seeker said those words, his and Akadeanna’s words, then he froze as he was about to speak, the Seeker was _her!_ His flight-partner his love! He trembles and he says, “The Sky Chases The Fire Because The Fire Chases The Sky,” he pauses then asks in a little more sure tone, “How did you become a Seeker? When did you?”

 

Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, “It was August 25th of my 15th year this form came into existence, but it wasn’t until I was 18 that I finally took it to protect Optimus, it was our one night together.” Skyfire closes the small gap between him and the female Seeker and he hugs her and starts to sob.

 

Flowerdancer wraps her arms around Skyfire protectively and rubs his wings tenderly and Hook says, “So you’re who he has looked for all this time Flowerdancer? I’m glad he finally found you.” Flowerdancer looks at Hook and she nods and says, “Yes I am the one who he’s searched for all this time, I thought he was killed so long ago. Who found him?”

 

Hook smiles softly and says, “Well now you know he’s been alive all this time. I was the one who found him, I was at Vos Academy teaching some medic students and I had just finished my class and was going to take a break when there was an alert about a Seeker on fast approach with no communications, he was the one I found when the dust settled.”

 

Flowerdancer rubs Skyfire’s wings still and she says, “He was doing his Navigant that’s why the lack of communications. I am glad you are the one who found him; I can see you’ve done a great job caring for him.” Hook nods and says, “I figured that he must’ve been doing his Navigant as he crashed onto The Navigant platform here. Yes I’ve done my best to keep him in tip-top shape, though he refuses to fight for us even though we are good.”

 

Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, “Of course he does he was sparked and raised in a Golden Gated Dimension so he grew up knowing Decepticons as being evil and Autobots being good, I’m not surprised though he lives here because he isn’t evil.”

 

Megatron spoke this time and says, “I’m just glad Skyfire has who he has been searching for, you don’t even need to ask my blessings to take him home with you, because you already have them. As for Moonwind and Lightwind it is their choice whether they are ready to go home.” Flowerdancer smiles softly at Megatron’s words and says, “I appreciate that Megatron. I won’t force them to go home.”

 

Lightwind speaks up and says, “We want to go home, we can protect ourselves now and with me carrying I should be with my creators and my brothers.” Flowerdancer smiles softly at the golden Seeker and she says, “I’m glad you want to go home. They are Code Black now having turned to the Autobots after our Megatron betrayed the Autobots and started badly abusing Starscream. Your Seekerlets also need to know their grand-creators too.”

 

Lightwind smiles softly and says, “I’m glad you will take us home, I know it will take time for us to readjust to Autobots being good; but we will.” Flowerdancer nods and says, “I know you will and it will take time; but you have plenty of help.”


	2. Cobra And Family Reunion

After getting to know Moonwind and Lightwind and catching up on what she had missed in Skyfire’s life and what he had missed in hers and letting him see her in her Human form Flowerdancer leaves the Ark heading for the Cobra base, she was so curious about the Human that spoke of her home.

 

Soon Flowerdancer circled the Cobra base before landing and then she shifted to her Human form again and she walks into the base tugging on her Cobra Fleet Admiral’s uniform. Akadeanna was thankful that the Cobra base looked a lot like her own so she walked confidently towards Serpentor’s Throne Room.

 

Soon Akadeanna stepped into Serpentor’s Throne Room and there was the half-man/half-snake figure sitting on the throne there were other Cobra agents around so she stayed back listening to them speak and she heard one say, “Lord Serpentor we have to do something Veronica won’t stop talking about the Safe Haven Dimension it is rousing suspicion that there could be such a Dimension.”

 

Serpentor says, “I don’t know what we can do she is adamant that it does exist somewhere.” Akadeanna steps forward passed the Cobra agents who didn’t give her trouble as they knew better than interfering with a Fleet Admiral and Akadeanna says, “Actually I know it does exist, my name is Akadeanna Hawk and I know it does because it is my home.”

 

Serpentor turns his attention from the man who was speaking when a female spoke, it almost sounded like Veronica except for the fact the female had more of a leadership tone when she spoke and he asks, “Then where is it Miss Akadeanna? There are no records of it anywhere.” Akadeanna shrugs and asks, “Do you like the Decepticons call the light-half of this Dimension the Protection Dimension?”

 

Serpentor was confused when he was answered with a question, but he nods and says, “Yes we do call the Golden Gated Dimension to our own the Protection Dimension. Why do you ask?” Akadeanna says, “Because that is where the confusion of the existence of the Safe Haven Dimension comes from, you see what you referred to as the Protection Dimension is what those of us who reside in the light-half of this Dimension refer to as the Safe Haven Dimension.”

 

Serpentor and every Cobra agent in the room was startled at her words so it did exist, but the problem was conflicting names for it and he asks, “Does the Decepticons know about that?” Akadeanna nods and says, “Yes I’ve already explained it to them, you see I am what they refer to as a Half-Breed I am a Human and a Seeker. I have made Skyfire happy as well finally because to him I am Little Flower and Fire.”

 

Serpentor was glad hearing the words that the Decepticons knew and that Skyfire finally was happy. He touches a few buttons and he says, “I have sent for Veronica who speaks of the Safe Haven Dimension. What about Skylar do you know him?” Akadeanna laughs and says, “Yes I know Skylar, you see Skyfire is a Half-Breed as well, a Seeker/Human though and Skylar is his Human form.”

 

Serpentor was startled so Skyfire was a Seeker/Human Half-Breed and Skylar was his Human form and he says, “You have my blessings to take him as Skylar home with you, I figure you must’ve gotten permission from Megatron to take him as Skyfire home.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Thank you Serpentor. Yes I already have, in a technical sense you couldn’t have forced Skylar to stay here when Skyfire is going.”

 

Serpentor laughs and says, “Yes you are right on that. As long as he’s happy that’s what matters.” As he said that another voice says, “You called for me Lord Serpentor?” Akadeanna turns her attention to where the voice came from as it sounded just like hers, but not as leader-like as hers. Serpentor says, “Yes please come forward Veronica.”

 

The Cobra agents moved letting the woman step forward to Serpentor’s throne, Akadeanna watched as a woman who looked almost like a mirror image of her stepped forward the only difference was she had ruby red eyes. Serpentor then says, “Veronica I have finally found where the Safe Haven Dimension that you speak of is located.”

 

The young woman blinks at Serpentor and she asks, “How did you find it out Lord Serpentor?” Serpentor indicates the Fleet Admiral standing near him and says, “This young woman named Akadeanna she told us the problem has been a name conflict, what you call the Safe Haven Dimension to us is the Protection Dimension.”

 

Veronica turns her attention to the woman and asks, “How did you know that? How do you know of the Safe Haven Dimension?” Akadeanna looks at the woman and she shrugs and says, “I should be asking you the same question of how you know of the Safe Haven Dimension; however I know that the Safe Haven Dimension exists because it is my home. I was sent here to save the life of Megatron by Stargance himself, I was told that they call the light-half of this Dimension the Protection Dimension and told them that is what we call the Safe Haven Dimension.”

 

Veronica looks at the officer who had been talking to Serpentor when Akadeanna stepped in and she snorts and says, “I told you it exists!” The officer flinches at Veronica’s outburst before turning to the woman, heavens they looked so much alike except the other woman had sky blue eyes and Veronica says, “I think I once lived there or was supposed to be born there.”

 

Akadeanna was startled at her words and she says, “It is possible, is there any names you remember?” Veronica sighs and says, “Bastet and Amun were my parents or were supposed to be my parents, I was a mirror twin or was supposed to be I think actually her name might have been Akadeanna or is and I was supposed to have a twin brother or had one, named Chakotay.”

 

Akadeanna stares at the woman no wonder she looked like her Veronica was her miscarried twin! She moves closer and she says, “You never had the chance to live in the Safe Haven Dimension Veronica, you were lost 3 months shy of the day you and your two siblings were to be born. I know this because,” she pauses and indicates herself and says, “I am the only Akadeanna who has ever existed in the Safe Haven Dimension, and my twin brother is named Chakotay, I was supposed to have a mirror twin sister named Veronica.”

 

Veronica stared at the woman no wonder they looked so much alike it was her twin! Veronica ran to her twin who held her arms open and the twins hug. Serpentor chuckles and says, “Veronica, you belong with your family in the Safe Haven Dimension not here, you have my blessings to return home with your twin sister.” Veronica looks up at her leader and says, “Thank you Serpentor.” Serpentor looks at Akadeanna and says, “Please make sure you bring her and Skylar back please Akadeanna.”

 

Akadeanna smiles and says, “Of course Serpentor.” Veronica looks at Akadeanna and says, “You’re Fire and Little Flower aren’t you? Skyfire and Skylar thought I was Fire and Little Flower.” Akadeanna chuckles and lets her twin go and says, “Yes I am Skyfire’s Little Flower and Fire. I am not at all surprised as we are mirror twins after all.”


End file.
